Protected
by Katr9625
Summary: The Winx and Specialist live separate lives after a specific summer. But when their lives are in danger, they have to come together once again to protect 8 small lives
1. Chapter 1

**The Winx are in this story about 22 years old and their children are about 2 years old**

* * *

"Come on come on come ooooon. We are going to be late if you guys don't hurry."

"Jezz, we are coming Bloom" said a blond tanned woman walking down the stairs caring two small children with sand colored hair.

"What took you so long" a redheaded woman said.

"You try to dress two two year olds, when both rather will jump in the bed" the blonde said with a smile.

"No thanks I am quite happy with just having to dress Sabrina" Bloom said gesturing to the marmalade hair coloured girl in her black stroller. " Now get Dawn and Beck in the their stroller so we can go and meet the others for our weekly group".

"Already done" Stella said and pushed the grey stroller.

The two woman walked out of the castle of Solaria, on the way to the ship there was in the courtyard.

"I can't wait to hear what the others have been up to this week" Bloom said as she sad in a chair. "Me neither, I am so excited to hear if Tecna fixed the mechanic stroller" Stella laughed.

The two women continue their conversation until the pilots approached them.

"Excuse me your highnesses but we have arrived at Alfea the magic school for fairies."

"Oh thank you Russell I will call you if we are in need of your assistance anymore today, until then you are free to use the ship and take the day off" Stella

* * *

Two woman sat in the garden of Alfea with two strollers in front of them.

"We should meet at Alfea some more don't you think Aisha?" a young woman with green eyes and her brown hair up in a bun asked.

"Jaer we really should, I had almost forgotten how beautiful it is here" a young beautiful woman with her hair in a ponytail with a little two year boy on her lab.

"Nathan is really growing fast, what are you feeding him?" Flora giggled.

Aisha rolled her eyes and smiled "I don't know but he is growing so fast that I soon will have to find a new stroller".

As soon as she had said that a ship landed on the other side of the garden and out came two woman. One of them had a stroller with to children and the other had a little boy with purple hair in a baby carrier.

Aisha and Flora looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess she didn't fix the stroller" Aisha said and smiled. Flora smiled and let out a little giggle as she waved at the two women who were on the way over to them.

"Hello I have missed you all so much" Flora said as she enbressed them in a hug.

"We missed you guys too" Musa said as she hugged Aisha and sat beside her on the bench.

"So Tecna how the it go"

"I don't even wanna talk about it Flora" Tecna said as she put her sunglasses on.

So when did you guys come, I hope we didnt take to much time".

"Relax Tecna Stella and Bloom anrt here yet, I told you we wasn't going to be the last ones here" Musa said with a smile.

"We are here, I hope you guys didn't start the party without us" Stella said as she and Bloom walked over to them with their strollers.

"Now that we are all here, why don't we go up to Faragonadas office to she what she wanted to talk about" Bloom said as she had finished her round of hugs.

"That sounds like a plan" Aisha said as she put Nathan down in his stroller.

"Does anyone have a clue what Mrs Faragonda wanted to talk about" Musa said as they were walking into the big pink building and halls where they had so many good memories.

No, Aisha and I got a letter saying she would like to have meeting with the winx and we should bring our children, That was pretty much it sweetie" Flora said.

"Same goes for Stella and I" Bloom said " We were sitting in the garden eating breakfast, when a letter landed on my plate".

"Guess we are going to find out now" Tecna said as she knocked on the door before opening it

A old woman sitting behind a big desk looked up as 6 women with toddlers walked in and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"Hello girls, I hope you all had a pleasant trip".

"Yes we did Mrs Faragonda. Now what is it you wanted to talk about with us" Stella said as she adjusted the toddlers on her lab.

"Ah yes it has come to our attention that a known enemy of yours has escaped and for safety reasons you and your children will come in protection program much like the ones on earth." Faragonda said "Therefore the specialists are going to protect you on and unknown destination for an unknown time".

"What"

* * *

 **The children are**

 **Prince Beck - Child of Crown Princess Stella and Brandon. Has sand brown hair, brown eyes and are 2 min older than his twin sister Dawn. Born 11 february. Age 2**

 **Caleb - Child of Tecna and Timmy. Has purple hair, baby blue eyes. Born 28 february. Age 2**

 **Prince Nathan - Child of Crown Princess Aisha and Nabu. Has chocolate hair, purple eyes. Born 15 february. Age 2**

 **Kai - Child of Musa and Riven. Has black hair, purple eyes and are 5 min younger than his twin sister Ran. Born 22 february. Age 2**

 **Princess Sabrina - Child of Princess Bloom and Crown Prince Sky. Has marmalade colored hair, Blue eyes. Born 1 March. Age 2**

 **Princess Dawn - Child of Child of Crown Princess Stella and Brandon. Has sand brown hair, golden eyes and are 5 min younger than her twin brother Beck. Born 11 february. Age 2**

 **Lily - Child of Flora and Helia. Has brown hair, green eyes. Born 5 february. Age 2**

 **Ran - Child of Musa and Riven. Has black hair, purple eyes and are 5 min older than her twin brother Kai . Born 22 february. Age 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:**

" **Ah yes it has come to our attention that a known enemy of yours has escaped and for safety reasons you and your children will come in protection program much like the ones on earth." Faragonda said "Therefore the specialists are going to protect you on and unknown destination for an unknown time".**

" **What"**

* * *

"What"

"I have asked the specialists to wait for you in the gardens at 3 o'clock this afternoon this way you'll have plenty of time to pack the necessary and say goodbye to loved ones".

"Why can't we live by ourselves or have someone else protect us?" Musa said.

"Believe me girls I did all in my power to make Saladin change his mind, but I am afraid it was set in stone".

"I guess we will pack our stuff then" Bloom mumbled as she stood up and walk over to the black stroller.

"I will call a ship so we can get going" Stella said as they walked out of the office and into the hallways of Alfea.

"I guess we should get going to Muse, if we wanna say goodbye"

"Jaer you are properly right" she said mournfully.

The two girls said goodbye to Faragonda, Flora and Aisha before the left the room

Bloom pov:

"I can't believe we have to see them again, he cannot see them. He hasn't deserved to see the, to be a part of their life." Stella said.

"I know what you mean, it isn't the easiest to forgive and forget. But I would do anything to make sure that Sebrina is safe, even if that means that I have to be together with that thick headed lying prick" Bloom practically spit the last part out.

Hihihihi they heard for Stellas stroller.

"Is someone finally awake huh Beck" She said as she gently stroke his cheek.

"Prick"

I could feel a smile grow on my face as Stella's smile quickly disappeared. Finally i couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. I laughed so hard i had to hold on to the stroller to stand up.

"I love you beck you know just how to make me smile" I said finally stabilizing myself.

"Well I am not very ecstatic about it, I will never hear that word anymore" She said in a very straight tone "Same goes for you young lady" she said pointing a me with a smile planted on her libs

"You got it your majesty" I said with a smile. "shouldn't the ship be here by now?".

"Yes and thank god it is right over there or I might just had made you push this heavy 1 ton stroller".

"To the palace of Solaria please Russell" Bloom instructed the pilot at she sat Sebrina in a car seat.

"What are you gonna pack?"

"A baseball bat".

"I meant for the twins Stella" Bloom said as she laughed.

"Three PJs and about 15 pieces of shirts and pants each and their favorite teddy bear."

"That sounds good I think I am going to do the same thing."

"How long do we have to pack and get ready before we have to leave and be at Alfea?".

"About 2 hours I think".

"2 HOURS! That is not nearly time to pack for 3 people" Stella screamed as she left the stroller with a maid and ran up the stairs to pack."

"Dont ask if you dont want the answer" I yelled after her already disappeared body.

I took Sebrina up and begin walking up the stairs. As I walked into Sebrina and my room, the memory came rushing back to me.

I had lived here ever since I was pregnant with Sebrina.

It had all started with a summer vacation. We had all spent that summer with our significant other. We had all had a good time, maybe a little to good.

And when we came back, we had all decided to surprise the boys at Red Fountain where they were teaching.

But instead of my boyfriend greeting me I saw him walking around campus arm in arm with Diaspro and when I was going to confront him. They kissed.

My heart was shattered.

I ran. Ran the entire way to they house the girls and I shared with tears falling down my cheeks

When I came home I found the girls with similar stories and the same state as me.

After a couple of days we found out we were pregnant, so we moved out.

Musa and Tecna moved in with Musa's father, since Tecna's parents were dead and Musa were her rock. Tecna decided to live with Musa. Aisha and Flora moved in in the palace of Andros. And I moved in with Stella at the palace of Solaria.

That way we would all have someone and since I was second in line for the throne of Sparks I could stay with Stella without causing a riot.

We meet with the others every sunday to keep in touch and help if needed ever since we moved out.

I closed the two big suitcases and sat them on the floor, took a last look at the room i had spend the last two years in, sat Sebrina on my hip walked out and constructed one of the maid to take the back at my room, before going down in the foyer to wait for Stella, Dawn and Beck.

"Stella come on down we need to go now"

"I'm coming down now. Is everything in the ship" she asked as she pushed the stroller.

"Yep everything is there. Did you pack everything. Diapers,toys clothes, shampoo and toothbrush?"

"Yes everything is there. Now shall we get going to our certain doom darlin?" she said with a smirk.

"Well yes of course my dear" I said as we laughed.

When we finally got to Alfea the others was already standing there.

"Looks like we got here just in time" Stella said gesturing to Musa and Riven glaring contest.

"Hello girls" I said as i gave them a little wave.

"Finally we can get moving" Riven said throwing his hands up in the air and marching into the ship".

"How rude" Musa yelled after him as she rolled her black and red stroller into the ship.

"This is going to be a long ride" Aisha said while rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**

" **How rude" Musa yelled after him as she rolled her black and red stroller into the ship.**

" **This is going to be a long ride" Aisha said while rolling her eyes.**

* * *

A big red and grey ship flew over the trees until. It flew toward a building shaped like a fountain. The sun was starting to set as the ship flew in the building.

The doors opened. Out came 12 adults some of the holding babies or pushing strollers.

"May we ask what the hell we are doing here?" Musa said as she kneeled in front of her stroller giving her children some snacks.

"We are here to pick up our transportation" Sky said as he looked around in the hangar clearly searching for something.

"I thought we were flying in the ship" Flora said.

"No it would give us too much attention" Helia said.

"Then what are we driving in" Stella said.

"This boys and girls".

All the girls turned their heads toward the sound and saw Headmaster Saladin walking toward them. Behind him was 3 minivans, a red, a black and a white minivan.

"You will drive in these from now on and since there will be no use of magic from now on till the threat disappears."

"Say what now" Stella said as the winx looked around at each other not sure what t say or do.

"You will be split into 3 teams and since you won't be able to you magic, you can go anywhere outside the house with one of the specialists."

"Now this is just starting to be ridicules" Layla said as she put her hand to her forehead.

"The 3 teams will be Layla, Bloom, Sky and Nabu.

Musa, Flora, Helia and Riven and Stella, Tecna, Brandon and Timmy. You will drive through the portal with 15 min interval." Saladin said. "We will start with Blooms team. You will be leaving in 5 min, I suggest you start packing." He said with a smirk as he walked away.

"What are we waiting for people, lets get a move on" Riven yelled as he opened the door to the white minivan.

Soon everyone was making the white minivan ready to go.

"I will drive" Sky said as he started the car.

"And why is that" Bloom said as she secured Sabrina in her seat.

"Because you don't know where we are going" He said as he got into the car.

* * *

"See you later" Musa cried the the windows of the red minivan.

"Bye bye. Have a safe trip" Tecna and Stella yelled as they watched the red minivan drive through the portal.

"We better get started, if we wanna drive in 15 min" Timmy said as the looked at his watch.

* * *

A white minivan drove through the mountains.

"How long till we are there" Layla said as she opened as cup with animal crackers and started to feed them to Nathan and Sabrina.

"About 1,5 hour" Nabu answered.

"Oww look Nathan daddy was able to give a decent answer, and here mommy thought that his last bimbo had sucked it out.

"What have I done now. All I did was answer nicely".

But Layla didn't hear him. She had her back turned to him as she was making funny faces to the small children in the back.

But behind the smile and goofy faces there was a sadness no one could truly understand.

Nabu looked at her through the mirror for a few seconds, he looked at Sky and saw that his friend and driver throw small looks to the sleeping redhead behind him.

They drove for another 60 mins. They only think you could hear was the faint sound of snoring in the back and the low music that came through the car's speakers.

"Can I ask you something" Nabu whispered as he looked at the road.

"Sure what is it buddy."

"Do you ever worry that you won't be a part of your kids life as a father but more as a distant uncle?"

"Of course I do Nabu. This is the closest I have been to seeing my daughter for the last 2 years. And this will properly be the longest I am ever going to be with her from now till she is 18 and then it will be to late I feel". They drove the next of the trip in silence.

The road was dark. The only thing you could see was the taillights.

"I think we are their in a few mins. I can't to get out of this car and begin to stretch my legs" Nabu said

"I wouldn't be in the last car the will first arrive in a 30 min".

"Couldn't agree more" Nabu said with a smile.

The white turned down a road and a big mansion came in sight.

Both men sighed in relief as the garage door opened and the car stopped.

Sky took the cars keys of of the ignition.

The two men walked out of the car and begin to unpack the car.

Nabu opened the car and begin to gently wake Layla.

Layla opened her eyes and for a few second looked into Nabus purple eyes

"Okay" she managed to mumbled

"Just go inside with Bloom and we will take care of our luggage and Nathan and Sabrina".

"All right thank you Nabu" she said as she started to poke Bloom.

The two women took some of the luggage with them as they started to move inside.

"Just let the strollers stayin the garage Nabu."

"Okay Sky if you say so" the 23 year old replied.

Before they knew where the time went the garage door opened again and a red car drove in an parked next to the white minivan. An hour after the first minivan had arrived and parked in the garage all 20 people where in the living room.

On the coffee table in front of the was a house plan. The mansion contained 6 bedrooms each with a bathroom. A kitchen, dining room, family room, gym, livingroom and a garden. In the garden was a swimming pool, grill, eating area and a playground with swings, sandbox and a tower with a slide.

In each of the room there was written the names of the people who were going to use it.

 **Bloom, Sabrina and Sky**

 **Flora, Lily and Helia**

 **Layla, Nathan and Nabu**

 **Musa, Ran, Kai and Riven**

 **Stella, Dawn, Beck and Brandon**

 **Tecna, Caleb and Timmy**

Next to the houseplan there was a paper of the activities the city had to offer.

There was a skiing resort in the mountains a 2 hour drive from the mansion.

And just 15 min from the mansion there was a city with shops and an amusement park.

All of the adults looked at each other as the saw the sleeping arrangements.

"Nabu you can you take your own and Nathans luggage then I am going to take my own and Nathan". Layla said breaking the awkward silence.

She got into their room put Nathan in the dark blue crip. Got into the bathroom and changed to her pj, went over to the bed and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

She didn't even care that they were going to sleep in the same bed. All she cared about was sleep.

* * *

 **If you have a request on what couple I should write about next chapter. Please write a review where you give your opinion on the story and who you want to read next :-D**


End file.
